wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =Jamaica's Usain Bolt Sets New World Record, Men's 100m: 9.69= =The Greatest Secretary of State Ever Joins The Greatest President Ever In Crawford= * Gosh George I'm not sure if moma will let a Honkey take me to the prom. --Grazon 21:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *You've been very bad, Condi. If these reporters weren't here I'd hit you with a rolled up newspaper. Bad Secretary of State!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:39, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Brazilian Troops Charged In Murders= *Brazilian girl prepares to enter the new running program, based on the Jamaican juggernaut's Olympic training methods--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:36, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Jamaican Women Sweep Olympic 100m= * More escapee's from Quagmire's basement. --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) =Jamaica's Shelly-Ann Fraser Wins Gold In Women's 100m= * She sure looks happy to be free of WatchT errrr Quagmire. --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Consents To A Religious Forum = Also pictured: Pastor Rick Warren and Barack Hussein Obama * Hey kids who wants to see a political puppet show!? --Grazon 17:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *Jesus and I love you, my friends! And you! And you, you scamp!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:34, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Two Bigfoot Researchers Hold Press Conference= * Cletus how long you think we can keep this up? --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *I think we're at 14:58 of our 15 minutes of fame, Billy Bob!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:33, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Sports Illustrated Puts Olympic Swimmer On Cover= * Will someone please put some pants on this guy? --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *Try swimming now! --Sneakers 08:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =Jamaica's Usain Bolt Sets New World Record, Men's 200m: 19.30= * What is it with the Olympians competing without pants!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 23 August 2008 (UTC) *Faster than a speeding bullet, I am the Superhero, Flamboyant Man!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:22, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =The Mississippi Gulf Coast Gets A Visit From The Greatest President Ever= * There aren't any horsey's here are there? --Grazon 21:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *Did I take care of your nigra problem?--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Baghdad, Iraq Gets A Surprise Visit From The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever= *"I had hoped to go to New Orleans with my husb...President Bush, but he insisted now was the time for us to talk"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:30, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Jamaican Sprinters Break Another World Record= This time it's the Men's 4 x 100 meter relay with a time of 37.10 seconds. *Steriods...it's a hell of a drug. --Sneakers 08:43, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Chooses Delaware Senator As Running Mate= *Levels of previous floods of bullshit can still be seen on the columns behind the candidates.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *"You always want to stand upwind of my husband since he got the butt hair implanted on his head"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Discover Predator Native To Pacific Ocean In Caribbean= *So, we're supposed to be afraid of this thing, right? --Sneakers 08:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC)